Legend of Zelda, The Red Thief
by The River Dragon
Summary: Set during OoT, what if the triforce didnt exist, gannon had never been born and Link was raised as a thief? Read and you'll find out! ZelLinMal
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda

The Red Thief

Chapter 1

Zelda laughed with Malon in the Lon Lon Ranch, a bunch of chickens had accidentally made their way into the horse ranch and were squawking loudly as hooves trampled the ground around them, feathers flying from the chickens.

Finally Ingo ran out of the stables and picked the chickens up and out of the ranch. But their fun hadn't ended just yet, just as Ingo was putting the chickens back in their area, he yelped as one of the chickens bit down on his arm.

"Serves him right, taking my fathers' ranch." Malon smiled.

The sun was setting on the horizon and Zelda let out a sigh. "Its getting late now, I have to go soon." She said. Malon sighed as well. They watched Ingo bring all the horses in until the very last colt entered the stables. Zelda was about to get up when they heard the sound of hoof beats drawing near.

They turned to the entrance gate to see a rider talking to Malons' father. They could hear her father laughing as the rider handed him a few rupees. The two couldn't see the face of the rider for he stood in the shadow of the house the whole time, and his voice was so low that it was bearly audible. One thing was for sure, the rider was a boy.

The rider then shook Malons' fathers' hand and walked with him to the ranch. As they drew closer, the two girls could hear the rider.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later. I just want to test out Eponas' speed. There's no need for you to stay up and watch. You must have a lot to do during the day." Said the rider. "Oh very well then. Let me just fetch my daughter and her friend and I'll get out of your hair." Malons' father chuckled. "Thank you." The rider added.

The two girls rose and walked out of the ranch, meeting up with Malons' father and the rider just as they came to the gate.

"Oh, Zelda, I have called for a guard to come and fetch you. Come now, let's be off." He said to Zelda, motioning her to lead. Zelda looked up at the rider on his horse, in the shadow of his long red hat; she could see two deep blue eyes. The moon appeared from behind a could to reveal the rider.

He wore a red tunic with a red mirrored shield on his back that held a long bladed sword. He looked like a knight from the Gerudo's fortress, but everyone knew that the Gerudos' were all females and they didn't have knights. The rider looked down at Zelda; his eyes seemed distant and cold. Almost as if he had never smiled a day in his life.

Malons' father led her out, making the rider turn away. He nudged his horse and it walked into the ranch, Zelda watched as she left the rider and his horse jumping over the fences with ease inside the ranch.

The next morning, Zelda rode into Lon Lon Ranch on her white horse. As usual Malon was waiting for her in the field. Once Zelda dismounted she sat by her friend, ready to ask questions. Malon knew this was coming and waited for the princess to start.

"Who was that guy and what was he doing here so late?" She asked. "His name is Link, he's Nabooru's son. He usually comes here at night but not that late, not like last night. Usually around nine or ten. Wonder why he was late. Anyway, he comes here to train his mare, Epona, since he's always on the road he needs to keep her active. Or so he says." Malon finished.

"Nabooru's son? Then that would make him-" Zelda began. "-The prince of Gerudo's" Malon added. "Wow, you should invite him to come riding with us." Zelda said, smiling. "Are you interested in him already?" Laughed Malon, seeing her friends' face go red. "Well I can't really do that. You see, he lives in Gerudo's fortress. Do you know how hard it is for anyone to get in there? Plus, he only seems to come out during the night." Malon added, continuing. "He isn't royal like you. He's not, er, proper I guess." She finished.

"What? What do you mean he isn't proper?" Zelda asked. "He's a thief." Malon blurted out. Zelda laughed. "Now now Malon, stop playing games." She giggled. "Uh right, well he comes again tonight; maybe I can ask him if he wants to hang out tomorrow. He might be busy." Malon struggled. 'How the hell am I gonna do this!' she yelled at herself. "Okay, I'll meet you here tomorrow night."

Malon paced back and forth at the gate, waiting for the rider named Link and trying to think up a way to ask him to join her and Zelda tomorrow night. And soon enough, he rode into the ranch upon his mare.

As he slowed, she skipped up to him and smiled. "Hi." She greeted. Link looked down at her bewildered. "Hey." He mumbled, rummaging around in his pocket. "Ah, here we are. Can you give this to your father? Its payment." He handed her two blue rupees. "Yeah, but I have to ask you something first." Malon replied. Link raised his eyebrows. "Ask away." He answered.

"Do you remember my friend from the other day?" she asked. Link nodded. "The blond one that kept staring at me?" He smiled. "Uh yes. Well I was wondering, well we both were wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow night?" Malon asked. Link seemed to think about it for a few seconds before nodding. "I guess so. But not during the night. I'm busy." He added more to himself then to her. "So then you'll come during the day?" Malon couldn't help but let a disbelieving note fall from her tongue.

Link laughed. "Yes, it's not as if I only exist during the night." Malon flushed with embarrassment. "So what do you do during the day anyway?" She asked. Link started to walk Epona towards the ranch, making sure to go slow enough so that Malon could follow easily. "I'm usually asleep. In Gerudo's fortress daytime is much warmer then anywhere else. And I cant just go around in the middle of the day practicing my skills." Link grinned. "I'd loose my image." He added. Malon shook her head with a sigh.

"So I'll be here at sunrise." He said, trotting Epona to the field. Malon smiled. "Yeah!" She called, turning into the house. Link smiled to himself, patting Epona's neck. "So the princess wants to meet a thief like me? Hm. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out. Should be funny eh Epona?" He asked the mare. Epona snorted. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't say anything. But Malon might. Oh well, I just hope that she doesn't send the guards on me. I'm not in the mood to be playing with those idiots." Link laughed.

* * *

The River Dragon: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever! I posted things up on Fictionpress before but i find that the stress of my readers approval of a fanfiction is much more intense lol. Anyway, as the i said before, this story is a tamer version of OoT, Gannon doesnt exist and Link -our favourite character- is a trained thief. I thought this would be a wicked twist from the 'Link the hero' to 'The Link who is both good and bad'. I hope you enjoy this, i will probably put up the next chapter within a week, depending on my reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malon and Zelda sat in the ranch in the shade of the house awaiting the rider named Link. "The sun isn't even up yet Zelda, I dunno why you came so early." Malon commented to her friend. "Cause my dad would have stopped me, he thinks I spend too much time playing for a girl my age. He thinks that I should be reading and meeting other royal families, he says its more fun." Zelda explained.

"I think that's the most boring thing I've heard in my life." Came a male voice from behind the two. They looked around to see Link on Epona with blue zora clothing on rather then his red clothing. As Zelda looked over him she began to flush.

"You shouldn't do that, eavesdropping is rude." Malon frowned. Link smiled at her. "It may be rude but you find out a lot about what people don't want you to hear." Malon snorted. "God." Link then spotted Zelda behind Malon. "You are so rude." Malon added. "Oh I'm not always rude, but right now I am. Cause somebody made me stay awake for twenty-four hours." Link dismounted Epona and bowed to Zelda.

"Anyway, Link this is Zelda, Zelda this is Link." Malon introduced with a small glare at Link for his last comment. "Pleased to meet you." Link smiled. "Uh yeah, hi." Zelda flushed. "So, where are we off to?" Malon asked. "Lake Hylia?" Link suggested. The two girls nodded and went to get horses.

"Chill Zelda, he's teasing you." Malon whispered to Zelda who merely nodded with her flush still apparent.

Zelda brought out a white mare named Snow, while Malon brought out a gray mare named Mist. Link rode up to them and smiled. "Are we ready now?" He asked. Malon nodded and mounted her mare along with Zelda. Malon's father waved them off from the house as the three walked their horses into the field.

"Where are we going again? Lake Hylia?" Malon asked Link. He nodded and nudged Epona into a full out run. "Race ya!" He yelled, kicking up dust behind him. Malon gasped and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly Snow raced past her, Zelda laughing the whole way. "Hurry Malon, or you'll get left behind!" She called to her friend.

Epona jumped over fences at high speeds, Link leaning low for more speed but every so often, looked back to make sure his new racing friends were still there. When he finally saw the large gates in front of the entrance of Lake Hylia, he urged Epona on and soon they were soaring over the tall gates.

He pulled Epona's reigns and slid off her back. He waited leaning against the stone wall for the two girls, yawning as he saw them. Zelda laughed to his delight, but as usual Malon frowned. "I don't know how you did that but open those gates!" She yelled.

"What you can't jump over?" Link laughed seeing Malons' frown grow. Then Zelda turned her mare around, making it reach the top of the hill until she turned it around. Link led Epona closer to him and out of the way. Zelda nudged the mare and it galloped down the small hill and leapt over the fences. She pulled its reigns and it stopped by Epona. Zelda smiled triumphantly at Malon and then turned to Link, her smile shrinking and a flush growing.

Link began laughing, more at the look that Malon gave, then to what Zelda had done. Soon enough the three of them were laughing, each holding their stomachs in pain. Zelda was actually crying.

"I can't believe she outdid you Malon, you've been around horses your whole life!" Link laughed, pushing the gates open.

The sun began to set on the horizon and the three of them groaned. They had gone swimming, rode a little, took the diving test, fought off some spiders and then played a game of horseback tag and now they were exhausted.

"You think we're tired, can you imagine how the horses are feeling?" Link commented, the three of them looking at the horses. The mares were in the shade of the large tree on the island, sound asleep.

"Don't tell me that we'll have to stay here the night." Malon sighed. Link shook his head. "No. I can get you guys home without the horses." He replied. Zelda looked at him questioningly. He smiled and pulled out an Ocarina.

He touched his lips to it and blew out a song, grabbing the girl's arms as they disappeared. The next second they were in Lon Lon Ranch. "Thanks." Malon replied, opening the door to her house. "I'll come back with the horses in a moment." Link added, playing another song and grabbing Zelda's arm as they disappeared again.

They reappeared inside the temple of time, right outside the Hyrule Palace.

"Come on." Link said, leading Zelda out of the temple and towards the palace. As they reached the path leading to the palace, Link stopped and bowed to Zelda. "How did you know that I lived here?" Zelda asked. "Have I met you before?" she added.

Link rose with a smile on his face. "Oh, you've never seen me before but I have seen you many times." He replied, playing a song on the Ocarina. "Princess Zelda." And he disappeared.

* * *

The River Dragon: Second chappie is up! Thank you for your wonderous reviews! As they keep coming, so will new chapters! A special thanks to my first three chapter one reviewers; Nonnahs, Silverpistola and Ziffie-Link!


	3. Chapter 3

The River Dragon: Hahahahahahha! Yay! So happy! And yes, they are wonderous reviews! I'm feeling so happy today that I think I'll add the next chappie just cause my reviews were so nice! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Rain poured down, darkening the sky. Zelda sat at her window sadly, she had been hoping to go to the Lon Lon Ranch today but she would never be allowed.

From her window she could see the ranch on the horizon, shrouded in shadows and she let her mind wander. "I wonder what he's doing right now." She mumbled to herself, picturing Link riding Epona through the rain towards the castle and appearing before her.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke her daydream. With a sigh she turned to see her father in the doorway. "Hello father." Zelda greeted him. "Hello Zelda." He approached her with a large smile. "I have wonderful news. Tomorrow morning we'll be heading out to the Gerudo Fortress to meet the Gerudo queen and her son. Isn't that wondrous?" Her father announced. Zelda nodded. "Get to bed early because we'll be leaving as soon as the sun rises." He added, turning and leaving his daughter.

As Zelda looked back out her window, she let out a long sigh.

Link clashed swords with a warrior as five more surrounded him. They lowered their swords at him and he turned and swung his blade at each, knocking the swords from their hands. Just as he turned back to the gerudo before him, a woman appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Lunch break!" She yelled, heading back inside.

Link put his sword away and walked in the opposite direction, to the left doorway where a more elegantly dressed Gerudo waited. In a quick bow, Link smiled. "Hello mother. What can I do for you?" He asked. She smiled in return. "How is it that you always know what I'm about to say?" She asked Link. "Well I can understand females more then the normal man can, I grew up around girls. Its natural I know what they're thinking." He rose. She nodded.

"Anyway, I'll get to the point then. The king of Hyrule wants to meet us for some strange reason. So he has chosen to come here. Only he doesn't know how to get here safely." She laughed. "So you would like me to go fetch them mother?" Link asked. His mother nodded. "Please. Oh and get some sleep, unlike us they sleep during the night so you'll be leaving before sunrise. You can have the whole day off just so long as you keep up with your training." She grinned. Link nodded and headed up to the lunch room which was near his room.

'Hm. So we will meet again princess Zelda, but this time, not on normal terms.'

* * *

Link woke before sunrise, just as his mother had said and called Epona from her spot in the shade of a wall. As she came he jumped from his balcony and landed next to her. "Come on Epona, I know that its daytime but we have to go get the King of Hyrule since he's such a pansy and cant make it here himself." Link laughed.

He rode down the last hill and was at the gates to Hyrule palace. A soldier positioned at the door then walked over to him. "I'm the Gerudo escort." He announced. The soldier bowed to him and rose with an uncertain look on his face. "How long will it take to reach Gerudo Fortress?" Asked the guard. "If we gallop then a few hours. If we walk, about two days." Link replied. "We will walk, the king is getting old and he tires easily." Link nodded. 'Yeah he's getting old. Pfft, mom's older then he and she can still kick my butt in a fight.' He said to himself, walking inside.

Zelda woke that morning by the help of a maid, she groggily dressed and wandered downstairs to where her horse was waiting for her along with her father and about twenty guards.

"When are we leaving?" She asked her father. He turned and smiled at her. "As soon as the escort from Gerudo Fortress arrives." Not a second later a rider walked out of the shadows and dismounted his amber colored mare. Zelda's eyes widened as the blonde haired blue eyed boy approached her father. It was Link!

But there was something different about him this time, instead of his soft blue eyes warming her heart they were sharp and cold and unusually serious. When she dismounted and gave him a welcoming hand, he simply walked past, not even looking at her.

Link stopped in front of her father. "I am the son of Queen Nabooru, you are to follow me." He said, turning and mounting Epona again.

"Sir, can he talk to you like that?" Asked one of her fathers' men. He nodded. "The Gerudo's are a race far away from us, they rule the desert, in a way, and they are just as royal as my daughter and I." The king replied.

'Link is royal?' Zelda said to herself. 'So Malon wasn't joking.'

As they rode up the many hills to the south, Zelda noticed that Link hadn't once come and greeted her. He hadn't even looked at her. The King approached her and smiled. "We'll be making camp here." Link had suddenly appeared beside the king. "It will be night soon." He finished, walking over to a small wall in the middle of the hill.

Zelda left the tents and her father and walked over to Link as he sat on the wall, watching the land.

"Hey, how come you never said you were the Gerudo Prince?" She asked. Link continued to watch the land, pulling out a bow and arrow and loosing it, killing a monster in the distance. A couple of soldiers walked by.

"Hey. Link?" Zelda walked in front of him and folded her arms. He turned his head away from her. "I don't know you so don't talk to me." He glared, jumping from the wall and landing on Epona's back.

The next day, Zelda didn't try to talk to Link, but she found herself staring at him from the back. Once she saw him turn back and look at her but he quickly turned away. It felt like her heart was about to rip in two. He didn't know who she was, or maybe he didn't want to know her. He had made the fact that he didn't want to see her very clear last night.

They walked through a very narrow path and up a hill to a long bridge; they were in Gerudo Valley now. Link stopped at the entrance and spoke to two Gerudo's at the gate. They swung the doors open and they continued in.

When they dismounted, gerudo's took their horses to a small holding area and Link led them inside the maze of the Gerudo Fortress. Soon enough Nabooru appeared in the main room and the King of hyrule sat down.

"Why don't you take the princess for a little tour, it'll be boring sitting here and listening to us ramble on about the kingdoms." Nabooru said to Link. He nodded and took Zelda's hand in his own and bowed, kissing her hand. He then led her out the nearest door. Unnoticed to him, Zelda's face glowed red as he continued to hold her hand in his and lead her down the many halls.

He grabbed Epona and Zelda grabbed her own horse. And as they galloped out, a smile appeared on Link's face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Zelda looked at Link uncertainly, wondering just what he was doing. Then without warning, he stopped Epona. Zelda quickly stopped her mare as well, almost hitting Epona. She noticed that he hid his face in shadows.

Suddenly he started laughing, quietly at first but then it grew. When he raised his head she noticed that his eyes were once again warm like when she first met him at the Lon Lon Ranch. And before she knew it, she was smiling.

"I'm sorry I had to say such mean things to you, it's just, here I'm expected to act very serious and what if your father found out that we knew each other? He'd surely tell my mother and we'd both be in trouble." Link explained. "I didn't know you were faking it, I thought-" Zelda looked down sadly.

"You thought I didn't want to be around you. Don't worry about it, I only act that way when I have to. I didn't mean anything by it." Link patted her shoulder. Zelda smiled, hiding a flush. "Now, let's forget about all that for now and let's go see Malon." Link suddenly saw a small amount of disagreement in her eyes, the kind he knew very well. "Or would you like to just hang out with me?" He added. "Sure." She mumbled, still smiling.

Link nudged Epona into a walk. "Well come on then." Zelda nudged her horse into a run, passing Link by.

"So I gather you don't mind being a friend to a thief?" Link asked, smiling slightly as he watched the clouds roll by on a small hill overlooking the gates to Lake Hylia. Zelda sat up and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She asked. Link looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a long sigh escaping from his mouth.

"So then Malon didn't tell you?" He added partially to himself.

Zelda's eyes widened as she remembered the conversation she had had with Malon only a week or two ago.

_"Who was that guy and what was he doing here so late?" She asked. "His name is Link, he's Nabooru's son. He usually comes here at night but not that late, not like last night. Usually around nine or ten. Wonder why he was late. Anyway, he comes here to train his mare, Epona, since he's always on the road he needs to keep her active. Or so he says." Malon finished._

_"Nabooru's son? Then that would make him-" Zelda began. "-The prince of Gerudo's" Malon added. "Wow, you should invite him to come riding with us." Zelda said, smiling. "Are you interested in him already?" Laughed Malon, seeing her friends' face go red. "Well I can't really do that. You see, he lives in Gerudo's fortress. Do you know how hard it is for anyone to get in there? Plus, he only seems to come out during the night." Malon added, continuing. "He isn't royal like you. He's not, er, proper I guess." She finished. _

_"What? What do you mean he isn't proper?" Zelda asked. "He's a thief." Malon blurted out. Zelda laughed. "Now now Malon, stop playing games." She giggled._

She had brushed it all off as Malon teasing her, it had seemed way to farfetched to be real, a thief prince. She had never heard of such a thing.

"So you really are a thief?" She gasped and quickly stood up, a deep frown apparent on her face. "You stole from me! That's how you knew where I lived! That's how you knew who I was!" She yelled, pointing at him.

Link turned his head back to the sky. "Naw, I've never stole anything from you or anyone else in your castle. Just a few glances. I only ever went there to-" Link's eye grew widened immensely and he stopped speaking.

Zelda gawked at him. "What did you go there for!"

He sighed. 'I had hoped to dodge this question. Oh well. I guess she should know.' He said to himself, sitting up and standing in front of Zelda. "The only reason I ever went there was to see you. But I didn't watch you while you were changing or anything perverted. I came during the night, just to watch you. Even now I'm not quite sure why I did that." He looked at the ground, choosing his words carefully.

"Sorry." Zelda replied. Link looked up in disbelief. "I shouldn't have yelled. I really don't mind you being a thief, but you scared me with uh. You watching me." She mumbled. The smile returned on Link's face and he bowed his head.

"I won't do it again if you don't want me to." He said. Zelda hid a smile. "Why don't you visit me next time rather then sneak around?" She asked. Link gawked at her. "You will allow me to visit you?" He asked. Zelda snickered. "Yes." A small flush appearing on her face.

They walked over to their horses grazing at the top of the hill. "And what kind of bow was that before?" She added.

Link folded his arms over his chest. "You should be honored by that. _No _Gerudo bows to _anyone,_ well, except other Gerudo's." He replied, chuckling quietly. Zelda shoved him lightly. "You Gerudo's and your pride." She sighed.

As they mounted their horses, a shadow appeared in the bushes. A spear in one hand.

* * *

The River Dragon: Sorry my readers! I was banned from the computer for about a week and couldnt update my fanfiction! Please forgive me! Ah anyway, thank you for sending in your reviews, enjoy and i'll hopefully have the next chapter up by saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

The River Dragon: Hey everyone! The next chappie is up! I am sure you have waited a while for this and i apologize for not updating sooner, I can only get online during weekends as you may know and last weekend was jam packed, parties and people I loath coming to visit (aka. sister) lol. Okay i'll be quiet now and let you read the FIFTH CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Link stopped Epona and narrowed his eyes, his ears straining to catch a sound he had just heard. A normal person would not have noticed it, but after years of thieving, his senses were heightened and he heard the sound of a blade shifting on rocks ever so slightly.

He swiftly pulled out his bow and arrows and aimed behind them at a single bush where they had just been not five seconds ago.

"Come out or I'll shoot." He called. Zelda stopped her mare and looked puzzled at Link's actions. "What is it? Is someone there?" She asked. Link didn't reply, glaring at the spot that had caught his attention.

A man dressed in Royal Hyrulian guard armor stepped out with a spear in hand. He pointed the spear at Link and frowned deeply. "Its a good thing that I came along, I thought his majesty was joking when he asked me to watch over princess Zelda." Said the guard.

"My father sent you?" Zelda asked, anger rising in her eyes. "Why?"

Link put his bow and arrow away and sighed. "Here it comes." He groaned.

The guard stepped forwards. "This is the thief who has been breaking into the castle every week. The one that mocks the guards into chasing him around." The guard spat.

Zelda looked at Link. "That's because you guys are all idiots which makes it so much fun to toy with you." He smiled. "You can't bust me though. I've never once stole anything nor have I hurt anyone very seriously." Link explained.

"Oh really? Just last month there was a killing in this very field. A man was walking through and he was shot by a fire arrow. You murder people for no reason what so ever!" the guard yelled.

Link's eyes bolted open and he dropped off of Epona's back. For the first time since Zelda had seen him, Link had the fire of a Gerudo in his eyes.

"That man was trespassing into Gerudo land, he led our guards away and killed them, and then when I was sent there he tried to pull himself off as a lost traveler. He tried to fool me into handing over my items but I found out who he was and slit his throat." Link said icily.

The Hyrule guard grabbed his horse from behind a large bush and swiftly mounted.

"I knew the Gerudo couldn't be trusted, but I must obey the King and report back. Just wait 'till he hears about this sand serpent." The guard nudged his horse and rode into Gerudo Valley.

Zelda felt an overwhelming sadness flow over her. The King of Hyrule, her father, would not let her visit the Gerudo's ever again after this. Let alone permit her to leave the castle to see the Gerudo prince in private. Impa would surely follow her _everywhere_.

Link let out a long sigh. Although his mother would be the voice of reason and undoubtedly believe him, Zelda would have a hard time convincing the King of Hyrule the same. This would be difficult.

Zelda sat at her desk, writing in her small purple diary. She was grounded for a month and forbidden from leaving the castle grounds until further notice. What was worse was Impa was constantly staring at her, never leaving until Zelda went to bed or to eat.

_'I don't know how much more of this I can take!' _she wrote.

Link sat in the corner of Lon Lon Ranch, somewhat hidden from the sun's rays and unwanted attention. It had been half a week and already he was bored out of his mind.

Malon approached the corner slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

"Hey." She whispered. Link slowly looked up, tiredness in his blue eyes. He had spent the last few days sitting there, his mind in the clouds, as he seemed to be arguing with himself.

"Hi Malon." He replied, letting his gaze fall back to the grass beneath his feet.

"Don't be so worried about Zelda, her dad may talk big but he has a kind heart. The worst she got was probably a grounding." Malon patted Link's shoulder with a small smile.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"But it's probably all my fault. I was the one who caused all this." He mumbled. Malon snorted and grabbed his arm, hauling Link onto his feet.

"Enough moping. Let's go for a ride to Lake Hylia." Malon announced, pulling the surprised prince to the horse stables.

Malon smiled to herself, this was a brilliant idea. She had only dragged Link to the lake yesterday and already he seemed to be coming out of his little depression.

But there was a strange feeling rising within her every time she saw Link ride to meet her at Lon Lon Ranch. It was like her breath came out short and her heart began to ache. And sometimes she found her face getting warm when she talked to him.

"Malon? Are you even listening to me?" Link asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked questioningly at him. "I'll take that as a no?" Malon felt the warmth rise in her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" She asked. Link sighed. "I was wondering if I should go see Zelda tonight." He repeated. Malon could feel a pang at her heart followed by a long painful ache as Link stared at Hyrule Castle. Anger rushed and caused her to raise her voice.

"No!" She yelled. Link raised his eyebrows at her sudden outburst.

"What's wrong? You seem pissed at me." He asked. Malon struggled to find an acceptable reason, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Uh, you could get Zelda in even more trouble. Or you could get caught and Zelda would get in even more trouble." She said quickly. Link nodded and lowered his eyes from the castle, guilt rushing over him.

"Yeah, I probably would cause a lot of trouble for her." He mumbled.

Malon struggled to keep herself from smiling and as she did so, she began to realize what she just did. Where were these feelings coming from and why did they affect her so? It was time for her to seek the advice of an elder, and she knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

The River Dragon: Well what did you think of this chapter? Review review review! lol, man am i pushy...naw...ha ha...stop staring at me like that! (cries) anyway, I think my next chapter will be up in around a week, it depends if my mom lets me go online so keep being patient with me and fear not, there will be some malon bashingfor all you malon-haters lol but lucky you, i will accept ideas to add into this fanfiction, dont you feel special now? lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

River Dragon: Hello everyone! The next chapter is up! It was very difficult for me to work on this one, Christmas and many birthdays coming and already here...groans... so much to do so little time! Speaking of birthdays! In just four days it will be River Dragon's birthday! wow! yaayyyyy! Well to explain my absence other then gifts and parties, I've had to be on fictionpress for a bit, yelling at some people for crappy reviews. Not ONCE did I get a decent review, all of it was spelling mistakes and grammer... god that's irritating. You can imagine how much of that i get... I have three stories up. What's even worse is that I've been in fictionpress since the beginning of the year and i've only got a total of about ten reviews out of all three of my stories... yet here where i am welcomed with open arms i have 17 WONDEROUS REVIEWS! and many loyal fans! I feel so wanted here (hearts fly above head while hugging everyone on fanfiction) Anyway, enough of my rambling and back to reality. ENJOY CHAPTER 6!

I forgot to mention, I dont own Legend of zelda in anyway!

* * *

Chapter 6

Rain was beginning to fall as Link leapt onto the high wall of Hyrule Castle. He ran swiftly along the top, looking around occasionally to see if there were any onlookers.

He crouched down and jumped into a large tree next to a window lit by candle light. The tree shook slightly and creaked under the sudden added weight on its limbs.

Link froze when a figure appeared in the window, staying as silent and still as possible. The window opened slightly to reveal a familiar face and Link smiled.

His legs tensed as they readied to launch him from the tree but they did not move,

He longed to jump onto her windowsill but his mind kept replaying Malon's words over and over, making him stall and his heart ache.

_"You could get Zelda in even more trouble. Or you could get caught and Zelda would get in even more trouble."_

Malon's voice rang through his mind and he sighed.

'Maybe it'll be fine.' He said to himself, preparing to jump when another person appeared in Zelda's window and quickly shut it. With a sigh, Link turned and leapt from the tree, back onto the wall and to where Epona waited for him.

"Father, I need to ask you about something." Malon said, pulling her father into the room upstairs.

As he sat down, Malon paced the room, thinking of the perfect way to tell him what was wrong but make it sound as if it was someone else.

Talon watched in concern as his daughter walked the room, her expression hard with the thoughts that were undoubtedly rushing through her head.

She stopped and sat on one of the small chairs next to the table.

"A couple of friends of mine are having a small romance trouble. You see, uh, Rose and, uh, Sandy has a crush on the same guy and whenever Rose is around him Sandy gets really mad and wants to get rid of Rose. But since Sandy is Rose's best friend, she doesn't want to hurt Rose's feelings. It's kind of confusing but what do you think Sandy should do?" Malon blurted out, gasping for breath at the end.

Talon blinked a couple times and sighed.

"It sounds as if your friends are jealous. Jealousy can breed bad things. Your friends might even end up hating each other after all this." Talon shook his head, wondering what he should say to help his daughter. Unfortunately he had little experience in such things.

"Jealous?" Malon squeeked.

"This is about you, Zelda and Link, isn't it?" Talon asked, scratching his head in thought. Malon's eyes widened and her face turned pink.

"How? How did you know?" Malon asked, her face turning red. Talon looked up with a small smile. "I put two and two together. I saw you guys talking the other day and saw some of this coming.

"Believe it or not Malon, but I used to live in Gerudo Valley about a year before you were born. I only stayed there for about three years but I learned a lot. I found that Gerudo males are good at telling a female's feelings because they grew up around women all their lives." He said, half to himself.

Malon calmed down slightly and listened carefully.

"Sorry to say this but, Link may even know that you and Zelda like him." He winced as his daughter rose and stomped her foot on the ground. "So he was playing us! That bastard!" She screamed. Talon stopped Malon before she broke a hole in the floor and continued.

"But he may not have realized it; Link is still young and inexperienced in love no doubt. The only way you can resolve this before it gets out of hand is to talk to Zelda and Link. But I think you should talk to them separately." Talon added.

Malon looked down at her feet in embarrassment and nodded. Tomorrow she would set out to see Zelda.

* * *

Waaah end of chapter six! fear not though, seeing as winter break is coming soon, i'll have more time to write up more chapters! So hold onto your horses and keep waiting ever so patiently for me! I shall not let you down! 


	7. Chapter 7

The River Dragon: Hey everyone! Im SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating my story during the Winter break. So much was going on that I was barely home long enough to write a paragraph of this story. It was a wonderous break though, I hope you all had a wonderous break too, anyway, here's the next chapter as you all have waited ever so patently! Special thanks to Yuffigal23, Silverpistola, Dragonmaster101, Nonnahs and Robinfan! Dragonmaster101 was bugging me everyday at school, everyone hit him for pressuring themighty River Dragon! Hahahaha! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Malon rode her mare to Hyrule Castle, hoping Zelda was there and not busy. A guard at the entrance recognized her as she dismounted and took her mare.

"Princess Zelda is in her room." He told Malon who nodded in reply.

She walked up the spiraled stairs to the east tower, the same route she took every time she visited Zelda. She reached the top and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Impa! I told you that I'm fine and I'm not sneaking out!" Zelda said impatiently. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door and it swung open to reveal the princess. Zelda's eyes widened and a large smile appeared on her face. Malon stumbled backwards as her friend hugged her tight.

"It's been so long since I've seen you Malon! Impa wouldn't let me outside to see you and I was worried you were in mad at me for not coming." Zelda blurted out rather quickly. Malon managed to grasp it all and smiled half-heartedly.

Zelda let go and pulled Malon into her room.

"So what have you guys been doing? Nothing too interesting, right? I don't want to miss anything!" She asked. Malon shook her head. No matter what, Zelda was always cheerful which made what Malon had to say that much harder.

Zelda blinked at her unusually quiet friend. "What's wrong Malon? You seem sad." She asked, touching Malon's shoulder.

"Zelda, I have to tell you something I don't think you're going to like. Please forgive me."

* * *

Link sighed deeply, boredom taking over him. Now both Zelda **and** Malon were gone. 

"I swear the gods are laughing at me, you're having too much fun little boy! You are supposed to be serious and ruling the Gerudo's! All your friends must leave you!" He said in a very high pitched voice. Epona snorted at this. Link laughed and petted her nose. "Okay, okay! So not all my friends are gone. I didn't forget about you Epona, how could you ever think such a thing?" He laughed.

Epona snorted again.

* * *

Zelda looked at the floor as silence washed over the two. 

"So he may not know right?" Zelda asked. Malon nodded. "I'm sorry Zelda, I didn't mean it to happen, and I knew you liked him. I shouldn't have done anything." She said, her head bowed as well.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you told me all this. If I was the one who had to say it, I don't think I'd be able to. I'd be too scared." She said, hugging Malon.

'I can't tell her that I was jealous. She's sad and I only told her the not so bad things.'

"Malon, I don't suppose you know if Link came around here a few days ago? Do you?" Zelda asked. Malon looked up and nodded.

"He mentioned that he wanted to come but he was a bit unsure. I think he was worried that you'd get in more trouble if he was caught. Why?" Malon asked. Zelda looked at her window for a moment.

"I think Impa saw him. She said she felt someone's presence outside the other day. And I felt it too." Zelda replied.

* * *

Link ran out of a house in Kakariko Village, a small pouch in one hand and his ocarina in the other. Yells could be heard from the house he had robbed and his smile only grew. He played the song to summon Epona and ran down the stairs to Hyrule Field. 

He jumped onto her back and nudged her into a run. The rain still poured down in the small village providing coverage from the eyes of the villagers. The sun had just set and the dark helped him further.

'How I love this rush.' He said to himself, his eyes turning to the right to see Hyrule Castle. He nudged Epona to turn towards it and she instantly responded.

* * *

The River Dragon: Did you like it? Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

The River Dragon: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, once again (groans) I wrote up the next chapter about four days ago and I was going to put it up but on Saturday I was sick as a dog with the flu, an ever so kind friend gave it to me…don't I have such nice friends? Anyway, onto the praising of my reviewers!

Thank you Silverpistola, Nonnahs Princess Kira Lady of Elements, Rynada and GuyBrush007 for your wonderous reviews! Lol yes they're still wonderous Silverpistola!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Link looked at the wall around Hyrule and then down at the pouch in his hand. _'Hm, I guess I should come back, if those villagers find me here I'll be done for.'_ He said to himself, nudging Epona into a run towards their home.

_**

* * *

**_Zelda paced her room, thinking over all the things Malon had told her just a few moments ago. She was glad though, that Malon was now gone. Now she could show her anger, sadness, distress, irritation and whatever other feeling she was experiencing then. And even though Malon hadn't said it, Zelda knew that she was jealous, she could see it in her eyes. 

Zelda held her head in her hands and let out a sigh.

_**

* * *

**_Zelda kneeled next to her small garden, looking over her work with pride. She had only been up for about an hour and already she had cleaned out all the weeds from her roses. There were two gardens like this in the castle, one which was much larger was by the throne room and her father could see out from a window in the wall, and then there was this one which was hidden from the eyes of onlookers, placed almost directly behind her room. Few people even knew that it existed. 

The trees on the outside of the castle walls creaked. She lifted her head slightly but only felt a very weak wind, one nowhere near strong enough to shift a tree.

"Hey." Zelda gasped at the closeness of the voice and the warm breath on her ear, so much so that she almost fell over.

A strong but gentle hand grabbed her arm and kept her from falling. When she finally looked up she saw Link snickering at her. She frowned at him and sat down in the grass.

"Frighten easily don't we?" He said, obviously holding back a laugh.

"Well when you do that, yes!" She replied, shoving him lightly.

Rubbing his shoulder, Link looked over the small garden before him with wide eyes that took in every detail. "That's amazing." He whispered in awe.

"They're just roses. Nothing special." Zelda said, instantly figuring out what Link was talking about. He shook his head.

"I've never really seen flowers, not really. I'm sure Epona's trampled over wild ones but they were all weeds. Back in my home there are no flowers. The closest thing we have to them is grass, and they only grow on the outskirts."

Zelda looked at the roses before her. _'No wonder there's any flowers; the Gerudo Valley is all sand, scorching sun and dryness. Everything that a flower hates.'_ She said to herself.

Link flinched and turned around, his bow and arrow out and pointed at a woman in the entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

The River Dragon: Hey, back so soon eh? Yes it's very unlike me to post a chapter the next day…..DONT AGREE WITH ME! (Cries in background) lol anyhow, other then my frequent mood swings, The River Dragon is on a roll! But I'm sorry for the cliffy in chapter eight, it was necessary to continue onto chapter nine. Plus I'm apparently evil – this is what silverpistola says lol – so I must keep up that image neh? Heh heh heh heh heh- ACHOO! Ughhhh….

* * *

Chapter 9

Malon rode to the Lon Lon Ranch alone, as usual. Luckily there were no monsters appearing in these fields anymore, they'd long since stopped. Malon smiled. _'Epona probably ran over them all.'_ She said to herself.

She urged her mare into a slow gallop as they approached the Ranch. _'I told Zelda and now all I have to do is pray she doesn't hate me and decides to keep me as a friend. I doubt things will ever be the same though.' _Malon added to herself.

* * *

Link held the arrow in place as a woman stood in the entrance to the garden. He couldn't see much, his eyes were unused to seeing detail in the shade when it was sunny outside. Had it been pitch black and the woman was standing in the shadows of something, he'd see every inch of her, but now his eyes squinted and strained to keep open. 

Zelda stood and placed her hand on his bow. As he turned to her in question, he could still see the worry in her eyes even though his were starting to water.

He lowered his bow and pulled the arrow away, placing it back in the holder along with the others. _'It's strange, I can't feel this woman's intentions nor can I predict her movements. It feels like she's hardly even there.'_ Link said to himself as he gave the woman an unsure look.

"Impa, you're not going to tell my father, are you?" Zelda asked, taking a step towards the woman apparently named Impa.

Although his eyes were dying in the sunlight, Link's ears could pick up the sound of a small laugh emitting from the woman. _'Damn sun, I wish it would go behind a tower or something, it was better when I was kneeling, at least then the wall was blocking it.'_

"I didn't see anything, what would I tell your father about?" Impa asked a smile on her face. _'Poor Gerudo Prince can't see five feet in front of him, not when I stand in this position.' _Impa added to herself. _'One of the few Gerudo curses, they can't see in the sunlight after a life in the night.'_

A cloud passed over the sun and brought about a moment of darkness.

Zelda felt a small wind beside her and she turned to find Link gone.

* * *

"You knew about him this whole time?" Zelda cried. Impa smiled slightly. "It was kind of hard not to. I've seen him sneak into the castle before you even met him. And I've seen him bully the guards; lure them into chasing him in circles, then trapping them in a dungeon or something. And they still fall for it. Quite pathetic really." Impa replied. 

She suddenly walked over to the window in Zelda's room and paused.

"And I also know that he's just outside, undoubtedly waiting for me to leave." Impa smiled. "He doesn't trust me that I am sure of. He was ready to shoot me before and now he shoots daggers at my back. I don't blame him though; it doesn't seem he's too used to having someone who can out sneak him." Added Impa as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The River Dragon: Sadly the River Dragon must return to school tomorrow and face all her friend who are going to pummel her and all her tests and all her course selection crap and all her boring old classes...sigh... and she wont be able to write as much for the next... three days or so... BUT of course when spring break is here she will try to come online as much as possible! Just pray that River Dragon doesnt get overloaded with homework...sighs... REVIEW PLEASE lol 


	10. Chapter 10

The River Dragon: I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, but lucky me, I had the pleasure of having huge time consuming courses last semester. I've had hardly any time to do anything fun. Butluckily,school is done! Iactually finished writing this chapter about a week ago or so, but for some reason it wouldnt upload on document manager. Meh, oh yes, and I'm quickly running out of ideas for this story, so its either I stop at chapter ten or you guys give me ideas. Please no burning of Malon with flamethrowers or shooting, there can be quite a lot of verbal abuse –which I personally prefer- and some **mild **physical abuse. So the River Dragon would much appreciate it if she were to get some wonderous ideas! Enjoy Chapter ten, it gets fluffy!

Chapter 10

Just as Impa had said, Link was outside; it was almost instantly after she closed the door that he leapt from a nearby tree onto the windowsill.

In her mind, Zelda wondered if she should bring up the topic Malon had spoke about. She knew that she shouldn't but she was curious. And so, the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Do you like Malon?" She asked in a voice barely audible.

Link tilted his head to the side slightly in questioning. "Where did that come from?" he asked, sitting down on the sill.

Zelda shook her head, motioning that she'd rather not explain it all. _'If I explain I might end up saying too much.'_ She said to herself.

As the silence drifted through the room, Zelda felt tears form and her body start to quiver.

Link thought over the tone of her voice and the question she asked many times, trying to find any hidden secrets it held that – should they be revealed – could be disastrous. Finding none he let out a sigh but then held it as he saw her on the verge of crying. His breath was caught and he felt a pang at his heart.

In his attempt to try and prevent her from crying he ended up doing so in the process.

"No!" He practically screamed as his heart and mind raced. Zelda looked up with wide eyes, not expecting Link to reply so loudly, or that he even could.

He felt his face begin to burn, something he wasn't used to.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that so loud. I like Malon but only as a friend or maybe a younger sister. I don't understand how you could have thought that I had feelings for her when it's so obvious that someone else already has my heart. She has for quite some time, but I don't think she's noticed it." His immediate thoughts flew out of his mouth accidentally as he panicked, making it sound like he was talking more to himself then to her.

_'What's wrong with me? I've never felt so, scared? I've been able to read girls' emotions for years but for some reason I can't think straight when I look at Zelda. I want to say a million things at once and my mouth responds in a yell or gibberish, or both!'_

* * *

Impa stood outside the door to Zelda's room hiding a small smile behind her hand. The Gerudo Prince was having a harder time then expected. _'Poor boy, he's probably never actually been in love before and has no idea what to do.' _She thought to herself.

Link held his head in his hands and groaned. _'She probably thinks I'm an idiot!' _He yelled at himself.

He could hear snickering from where Zelda sat and he hung his head lower. _'Great, now she's laughing at me.'_ He said to himself.

* * *

But suddenly he heard the sound of a feet coming closer to him and looked up momentarily to see Zelda wrap her arms around his neck and hug him with a flush on her face. "I had a hunch." She mumbled.

He gasped but didn't return the hug which caused her to pull away and look at him questioningly.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart. _'Wait, what if he was thinking about someone else! Is that why he isn't-' _She was cut off.

Link had leaned his head down slightly and pressed his lips to hers, he had seen the sudden panic in her eyes and for the first time since he came in that window, he knew how to answer her.

* * *

The River Dragon: Ahhh done, chapter 10 at least. How did you like it? And once again, please send in some ideas if you want anymore chapters after this. Summer break is almost here and I'll probably be spending some time on the computer! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Link rode out of Gerudo Valley in a huff. _'Of all the things!' _He thought to himself. _'How could mother make me marry?'_

* * *

"I know it sounds horrible in your opinion, your face tells the truth, but ever since the beginning of the Gerudos' the prince always married a princess from another area. Our neighbors far to the east have prepared the perfect bride. And she is more then willing." The Queen of Gerudo's explained to her son.

"Originally I thought you should wed Princess Zelda of Hyrule, that's why they were invited here a few weeks ago."

Link managed to keep his face from betraying him and his thoughts this time around, but only just.

"Although, for some reason the King took it as some sort of insult. Calling us bats that flit around in the night drinking blood." Nobooru laughed, "That he didn't want his daughter to be like that."

"Anyway, he seems to be the only one who doesn't suspect that something is going on between you and her highness Zelda." Nobooru snickered at the expression of complete embarrassment she just bestowed upon her son.

* * *

Link narrowed his eyes as he rode over the bridge connecting Gerudo Valley with the field. _'How can she be so irritating and observant at the same time without my noticing?' _he asked himself.

He left Gerudo land as the sun began to set, his eyes locked on Hyrule Castle.

_'Zelda can't know about this. She'll just over-react.' _

As he turned Epona towards the eastern waters and hoped that the King – who he had known to be fairly understanding in such situations- would vouch for him and cancel the wedding.

**

* * *

**

Zelda paced her room franticly waiting for Link to appear on her windowsill. She had to warn him of the attack on the Gerudo's that her father was planning. There was only a month left before Hylian men marched in and attacked and the Gerudo's were none the wiser.

She peeked outside only to find it quiet and still, only one voice echoed through the halls of the castle and it was her fathers.

"Only a month left and then the Gerudo's will pay for insulting us. Now, how much time will it take for…?" Zelda closed her door, not wanting to hear about the things her father planned to do to the Gerudo's.

She opened a single window and peered out into the darkness, her eyes straining to see something moving towards the castle on horseback. For a moment she thought she saw the shine of an arrow but it was only one of the guards patrolling on the wall around the castle. She stood there for a few minutes, thinking over how she was going to tell Link what she had heard so that he would handle it okay. But then she realized something. Link wasn't going to be calm and collected when she told him this, he would be furious and then he would have to tell his mother and then there could be an all out war! And if there _wasn't _a war, he would never want to set foot in Hyrule ever again, he would _hate _her because she wasn't able to stop the attack!

She suddenly began to pace again, worry overflowing in her mind as it thought up horrible things that would happen.

**

* * *

**

Link rode past Lon Lon Ranch's southern wall, avoiding the eyes of Hyrule Castle and the eyes of Zelda, who he was sure was looking out her window and trying to spot him. Unfortunately for her, he wouldn't be visiting her tonight.

_'Even if I did go there, I wouldn't be able to pay attention. Plus I think Hyrule has added a few new guards to their walls. It wouldn't be wise to just jump in and not know how many could be hiding and waiting for me." _He said to himself. _"Besides, I'm sure Zelda would prefer it if I'm not wed to some girl with flippers. Actually I don't think she'd want me to marry someone else at all.'_ He chuckled to himself.

Nudging Epona to go faster, he began to see the pool of water that led upstream to a place that was called The Zora's Domain.

* * *

The River Dragon: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH aren't I evil? Ruto and Link pairing I'm prepared for the throwing of knives at my head. Don't worry, it's a RutoxLinkxZelda thing now, but! But! don't you wonder what happened to Malon? Hmmnnn? Only the River Dragon knows! Yes and I'm terribly sorry for not uploading this sooner, I've been swamped with stuff to do and for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me put the next chapter up. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, thanks for writing in Silverpistola and giving me some ideas for the fiction, I'm recovering from writers block after reading your review. Also, thank you to Belle89, Me:), and KRP. 


End file.
